


Fundamental Needs (fan-comic)

by FrenchUnicorn



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blindness, Canon Disabled Character, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Falling In Love, Fan Comics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:22:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29914104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrenchUnicorn/pseuds/FrenchUnicorn
Summary: This is inspired by the amazing story "Fundamental Needs" written by Amarielah, so I would recommend you read the story first !This comic illustrate the first chapter only in which Komugi asks the King to hug her.
Relationships: Komugi/Meruem
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Fundamental Needs (fan-comic)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amarielah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amarielah/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Fundamental Needs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11528508) by [amarielah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amarielah/pseuds/amarielah). 



> I posted this back in september 2019 so forgive me for the old style (and that was before I started art school) but I couldn't delete it either so I'm reposting it on AO3. Enjoy ❣️

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading !💗


End file.
